walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Here's Negan
Here's Negan is a miniseries released in 'Chapters' consisting of four pages each, featuring the backstory of Negan. The final completed version will contain a total of 48 pages, which shall first be released in individual chapters and play out over the course of a year. Plot Synopsis Chapter 1 Negan is in his garage where he beats a young boy at a game of ping-pong. Gloating over his victory, he challenges the boy's friends as they stand in shock. The defeated teen quickly runs away, humiliated as the others chase after him, apologizing for him being 'kind of a pussy'. Negan sits back into his recliner expecting consequences when his wife walks in. The woman approaches Negan and berates him for cussing out the teens; their parents having just called her. She explains that he is seen as a role model and needs to act better or else he'll be fired from the school where he works as a coach. Negan explains he only cussed out one of them and that he was just kidding, he elaborates that he's just trying to be the cool teacher and that they won't respect him if he acts like he has a 'stick up his butt'. He points out that she should hear some of the stuff that they say. The woman tries to rebuttal this, but suddenly collapses to the pavement, Negan rushes to her side. Chapter 2 Negan hugs his wife on the floor and makes sure she is okay. A man walks up and Negan yells at him to call 9-1-1. Later at a hospital, a doctor arrives to deliver horrible news, to Negan and his wife. Later, while in the bed with another woman, Negan becomes distraught. When his lover asks what's wrong, Negan reveals his wife has been diagnosed with cancer. Chapter 3 After being told by Negan that his wife has cancer, Negan's mistress quickly becomes angry at him, understanding that Negan told her this to make her feel guilty, and ends the relationship. Later, Negan reveals to his wife that he ended his extra marital affair. Negan's wife quickly becomes angry and while Negan explains that he ended his affair because he only loves her, she expresses distress over the fact Negan chose to stay with her, "the sick one", over a perfectly healthy woman. Time passes, and the wife's state quickly worsens. Negan is then seen at a hospital bed, his wife now (presumably) living with the help of machines. As Negan is confessing his love and regrets to his wife, an alarmed doctor comes in and exclaims that the hospital has been evacuated, the area isn't safe and he must come with him. After refusing to leave with the doctor, because his wife cannot leave in her condition, Negan is told to save himself. He then looks at the window and is dumbfounded to see the chaos below him, as a car burns and a doctor flees from the dead. The apocalypse has started. Chapter 4 Negan continues to watch the outbreak unfold from the window of the hospital, and realizes that there's something wrong with the "people" on the street. He hears a sound and turns to the door to see a young man running past, and is instructed to run as well. He quickly shuts the door and blocks it with a cabinet. Negan then tells his unconscious wife that it's better that she's sleeping through the strange events unfolding and that everything should be normal once she wakes up, right before breaking down. He then hears a loud sound coming from the streets, prompting him to look down the window once more, only to see the situation has gravely worsened, with a larger number of walkers destroying a car, and bodies scattered all around. He then hears a sound behind of him, made by none other than his wife, who had died, and is now turned. She falls from her bed, and Negan then calls her by her name: Lucille. Chapter 5 Negan rushes up to Lucille to check on her till she looks up. Her eyes are glazed over, her nose broken from the fall. She reaches out and growls at him causing him to fall back in shock. After a moment of disbelief, he tries to talk her back but to no avail. Teary eyed- he plants a kiss on her forehead as her weak body lays flat on the floor. He walks away and leaves the room to find a survivor fending off an attack by two walkers. The survivor calls out for help as Negan watches. Chapter 6 The walkers grab the boy as Negan rushes in to help. He fends off the two infected with a fire extinguisher and is horrified at having to kill them. The boy thanks a shocked Negan for saving his life and offers him help. Negan asks the boy if he could put down Lucille for him and the boy agrees. After putting Lucille down, the boy returns and the two begin to leave the hospital. Chapter 7 Negan and the boy leave the hospital, and the boy says he needs to get home. Negan stops the boy and, argues that his house is probably too far to go on foot and offers him a ride home. As they make their way to the parking lot, they begin to bond, with the boy being quick to notice Negan's rude behavior. Negan says that he "traded in nice for funny a long time ago". He then goes on to explain to the boy that life is just a constant hunt for sex right before he stops himself. He asks the boy his age and says that his thirteen. The boy then asks if Negan's fine, because of his wife dying minutes before, and his weird behavior in light of that event. Negan reluctantly says he is. Arriving in the parking lot, Negan starts giving life advice to the kid, saying that is best for him if he waits to lose virginity using Moby Dick as an analogy. The analogy makes the boy smile, and he talks about a girl he likes and how he thinks that if he could protect her from the events unfolding, she'll like him. The conversation is cut short by a walker that emerges suddenly and kills the boy. Negan watches angrily. Chapter 8 After the boy's death, Negan drives home. He is seen boarding up windows, and alone on the road afterwards. Time passes and a bearded Negan is seen stealing gas from a group of men. After clumsily threatening to beat them down, Negan offers to join them and use a car that he found with the keys still in it but with no gas. Negan notices a baseball bat that belongs to one of the men and remarks that it is nice. Afterwards, Negan and the men walk away from the car, having discovered that lack of gas wasn't the car's only problem, and Negan defends himself, saying that he knows "fuck all" about cars, and he comitted an honest mistake. Time passes and Negan is seen getting along with the group he found, bragging about walker kills and discovering places with beds for them to sleep. However, Negan lies about his past, and says that he didn't lose anyone. At a fireplace, Negan is crudely talking about how he doesn't need overcompensation, believing his penis to be the mightiest. He is completely clueless about the herd of walkers closing in on him and his group. Chapter 9 Negan notices the herd and begins to fight the walkers. After taking one down with a rifle and dropping another into the fire, he turns around to the group to scold them for not warning him about the herd only to find them all being eaten by the dead. Calmly acknowledging the death of his newfound friends, he picks up Paul's bat and kills the rest of the walkers nearby. He turns around and begins to walk away. However, he comes back for the bloodied bat, strapping it to his backpack before leaving. Chapter 10 Negan is walking alone in an abandoned neighborhood and ends up killing a couple walkers. He is then seen washing off his bloody bat when suddenly he encounters a man and a woman who were wondering if Negan had a place to stay. The two people are then shown to be walking with Negan on the road and the man mentions a sixteen year old girl named Annabelle who was running alongside them but was killed by walkers and was forced to be left behind. The man is then shown to be getting killed by walkers while Negan kills some in the background. Negan and a woman are then seen walking in the forest and she recalls how her husband, Dewey, had a high fever and was weak when the walkers came in and killed him. She explains how she thought the room was secure and how she barely got out alive herself. The woman is then seen being torn apart by walkers and with Negan trying to pull her away from them. More time then passes as Negan sits by a campfire with two other strangers who recall how their father told them that he would hold off the walkers for them and they left him thinking he would find another way out but say how they can still hear his screams. One of the strangers is then shown to be getting bit from behind while the other one watches in shock. Negan and the remaining girl are shown to be by a Walmart when she reveals to Negan that she was bit. Negan gets extremely upset with her about how she let her father and brother die and that because of all her trouble that she was going to die. Negan then explains how he is sick to death of all the people he's encountered as all they ever do is die, Negan then leaves her to die to her wound. He is then seen hunting in the woods and cooking his meal over a fire when suddenly he hears something. A man comes out saying that he couldn't have eaten the meal by himself and he tells Negan that his name is Dwight and that it looked like he could use some company. Chapter 11 Negan asks Dwight if his weapon is a crossbow, and asks to hold it while they eat. Negan further asks about the crossbow's functionality, and the reusability of its bolts (which Negan incorrectly calls arrows). They leave, and Negan asks if Dwight is taking him to a trap, threatening to split his skull in half if he crosses him. Dwight assures him that there isn't a trap waiting, and that he's taking Negan to a camp where he'll be safer. Dwight attempts to introduce Negan to the camp's inhabitants, but Negan asks him not to bother, saying that if they last more than a few days he'll learn their names, and that there's no point in doing that otherwise. A woman sarcastically notices that Negan is "friendly", and advises Dwight to spend more time with strangers before taking them to camp. Dwight says that Negan seemed lonely, and that he felt sorry for him. Negan then apologizes, and shows his appreciation of the camp's inhabitants taking him in. The woman - stating her name to be Sherry - says that there's no problem since everyone saw people dying and that even she doesn't remember the names of a couple who travelled with her before and have since died. Time passes, winter arrives, and the camp finds a hotel, which as Negan remarks to Sherry, could help them get through the cold season. At a later time, the group is escaping a place full of walkers, with Negan leading them out. Negan then exclaims that they can survive if they all work together. "Nobody has to die today!", he says before commanding them to fight. Story Here'sNeganPage1.jpg The Walking Dead - Here´s Negan - Capitulo 01.jpg|Here´s Negan Cap.1 Credits *Negan *Dwight *Sherry *Tara (Mentioned) *John (Mentioned) *Josh *Lucille *Paul *Annabelle (Mentioned) *Dewey (Mentioned) *Angela (Mentioned) *Martin (Mentioned) *Georgie (Mentioned) *Rich (Mentioned) *Sandra (Mentioned) *8 Unnamed survivors. Deaths *Lucille (Alive and Zombified) *Paul *Annabelle (Confirmed Fate) *Dewey (Confirmed Fate) *9 Unnamed survivors. Trivia TBA